in the shadowlands of time
by Tha1n0nlYVoyGirl
Summary: -Au- Voyager is finally home again - though the crew doesn´t remember it, they don´t even remember who they are. But one day somethings happens...


Title In the shadowlands of time.  
  
Author Tha1´n0nlY*Voy_girl  
  
Written about 2200 9/12 2001  
  
code *,*,*,***** fot the fista part (you figure out yourself,  
or readit!)  
  
rating G  
  
summary. Alternate Universe( or alternate timeline.)   
four people,four suspects, together with an owner, and two policemen.  
.:VeRrY iNtErrEstiNG:.  
  
warning: tired author, but I just couldn´t let go of this *marvelous*  
idea just yet.. also excuse some spelling problems, if you see any.  
Oh, and if there are something you don´t understand about how things  
go together, mail and ask me, you´re welcomE.  
  
disclaimer. . voycrew belongs to viacom, paramount , star trek to gene  
roddenberry i think..  
  
feedback or if ya want a Beta reader ( I`ll be there) =)  
you could write to : voy_girl@startrekmail.com but I´´m gonna change  
**really** soon, so please check my site for correct information.  
  
HaPPy ReaDinG!!  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
  
In The Shadowlands Of Time // Part I  
~¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤~  
  
Josephine Adams and her daughter Jennie was standing in an office at a  
small boutique in L.A. Along with them in a room was a tall guy called  
Jaques Potier, a hip hopper by the name Timothy Markus, the boutique  
owner,Nell Tap and two police officers.  
Josephine, Jennie, Jaques and Timothy was the only customers that had  
been in the shop, and a stealing had occured.  
  
  
Nell Tap was really disturbed by Jaques´ French accent, and frowned  
every time the Frenchman opened his mouth to protest and claim that he  
was innocent. Though he didn´t look French with those blue eyes and   
very fair hair.   
Josephine and Jennie kept quiet anyway,and Nell Tap was very happy for  
that cause, because to be true, he almost feared that woman, she had an  
increddible aura. Mother and daughter Adams had both dark, quite long  
hair and both of them also wore baseballcaps drawn long down their   
faces , their foreheads was compöetely invisible and he really wondered  
how thay could see anything at all.  
Timothy was a man that had an Asian look, and *very* baggy clothes.   
Mr Tap was sure at least three people could get a set of clothes each  
out of that mans only.  
  
One of the policeofficers, Lar´Tok, had a complicated gun he once had   
confiscated from a Ferengi, he had no idea about were it was from ,or  
about what race that had developed it, but it was his favourite weapon.  
And right now his finger itched after to shoot that innoying Potier.  
The weapon didn´t kill at the first hit, but it paralyzed the victim  
for some time. He smiled to himself, and then looked at Potier.  
  
  
Right in that moment Jaques Potiers patience ran out, he turned over   
and started walking towards the door. Lar´Tok reacted swift as a   
lightning and shot him at the spot.  
"What are you doing?!" Jennie Adams shrieked. "He didn´t do anything!"  
Lar´Tok just continued to smile to himself, looking at the still body  
on the floor. He didn´t notice the looks of disgust oneveryone in the  
rooms faces.  
  
The shot man lying on back at the floor slowly opened his eyes.  
Oh, the lights were so bright. *Where am I?* was his first thought.  
IIt was a small room and it smelled like at cat diedin there, there   
was armed people in there, and there was also some people he knew.  
  
"Ahh, my head, my back, I have pain everywhere."  
  
"What happened to that ugly French accent?" Said a plump, near-bald   
man in his, what, fifties?  
  
"What ugly accent?"  
  
"Hello,French guy, french accent, come on, you get shot and all of a   
sudden you start to speak the widest American?!"  
  
"Wha.. I´m not French! I´m American, and that´s probably the reason   
why I speak it too."  
  
"Er.. Jaques Potier.. does that say anything to you?"  
  
"Nope. Should it ring a big bell or something?"  
  
"It´s your name, stupid!"  
  
"My *name*?!"  
  
"Yes, you know those certain words that informs the world about who   
you are?"  
  
"I *am* Tom Paris!!"  
  
"OK, this one has gone *nuts*."  
  
"Hey, B´Elanna, Harry, would you *please* tell this oversized panda   
with a bad combover that I really am Tom Paris?"  
  
"And who are you talking to now, exactly?"  
  
"My wife and my best friend, they´re standing right here." He said   
and motioned to the mother and the hiphopper.   
The older woman with that baseballcap cocked her head to the right and  
scrutinized the man.  
  
"My name is Josephine Adams."  
  
"And I am Timothy Marjus, yo!"  
  
Without paying any attention to the two explanations, that *nutty*   
man looked at Nell Tap and asked,"Who shot me?"  
  
Nell Tap pointed at Lar´Tok who still was pointing his gun at   
Jaques/Tom.  
  
"What. Are- You. Smiling. So. Silly. At?"  
  
This made the police officer to stop smile and instead open his mouth   
to say something killing back, but he had no time before this strange  
guy had reached out and grabbed the weapon.  
  
"I´ll just borrow this for a while, to prove to you that someone has  
given me and my friends a big unexplainable amnesia, and new   
identities. May I ask you, er.. Josephine and Timothy, if you can  
remember something from your childhood?"  
  
"No.. not really.."  
  
"Acually.. me neither."  
  
The man with the gun didn´t say anything, he just calmly shot them  
both and whatched they fall to the floor.   
  
  
  
A few minutes later Timothy began to stir. He got up to an   
halfstanding, halvsitting position and groaned loudly.  
  
"Tom, were are we, what happened? Aah!! How am I dressed??!"  
  
He immediatly jumped to his feet and pulled his pants up so far it  
just did.  
Tom chuckled at his best friends *very* surprised expression.  
  
The whole room stared at the two men.  
  
  
  
But suddenly a forious woman jumped ( and I mean really jumped) up   
from the floor.  
  
"Who got me to be on the floor like this?? Huh?"  
  
"Me. I shot you."  
  
"You. You might be my husband, but that doesn´t mean you can go around  
and *shoot* me!"  
  
"Calm down, Josephine."  
  
"Who´s Josephine?"  
  
"You. Man, are you all nuts?"  
  
"Josephine? I am no `Josephine`. I am a B´Elanna, this is a Harry and  
that is a Tom! Satisfied? And why am I wearing this stupid cap?!"  
  
She said, *rather* loudly, and ripped it off, tossing it on the floor.  
Nell Tal and the policeman caught their breath at the sight of her  
Klingon ridges.   
  
"What is really happening here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, that I too wonder! And who is that?"  
  
B´Elanna said, pointing at the girl in the corner, whos eyes looked   
like they were going to pop out uf her head.  
  
"I don´t remember anything since we got home from the Delta Quad, but   
we gotta be older and I think we´ve had an amnesia or something, all  
three of us, perhaps the rest of the crew too. And B´Elanna, I think  
that´s Miral."  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
.:EnD oF pArT I:. 


End file.
